


Nite Nite, Sleep Tight

by butakun



Category: The Outsider (TV 2020)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23462020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butakun/pseuds/butakun
Summary: 拉尔夫失眠了，他急需一些帮助。





	Nite Nite, Sleep Tight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 拉尔夫失眠了，他急需一些帮助。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 局外人108的一些补充，写给活着的人的故事。

他并没有期待老旧的沙发能带来舒适的睡眠体验，但也小看了它折磨人的能力。变形的海绵垫和松脱的弹簧无法很好地支撑他的腰椎，双人座的长度也不容许他任意伸展四肢。他不停地调整姿势试图适应有限的空间，却还是无法入睡。

也许不是沙发的原因，拉尔夫想，也许是我。他本不必来这里受罪的，无论是失眠还是改变信仰。自从“降灵”报告会后，他承受了太多压力，四周的人开始不约而同地推着他往怪异的方向走，他尝试着去理解，始终无法像他们那样轻易地接受超自然力量的存在。假若恶魔确实存在，是否人死后亦会化作鬼魂；假若鬼魂存在，死去的儿子是否早已以这种形式回到他们身边。

想起戴瑞克让他感到喉咙发紧，但这里并没有足够的私人空间可以释放情绪。他从未如此想念焦油燃烧的味道， 出门的时候应该把烟带上的。他下意识又转了下身，弹簧随着他的动作发出令人牙酸的嘎吱声，好像在嘲笑他做的所有努力。

“睡不着吗？”扶手椅上的那个家伙还没有挪走他的屁股，希勒·博尔顿和他那张破旧沙发惹人讨厌的程度惊人地相似。

“你需要放松。”包装袋窸窸窣窣的声音钻进了他的耳朵，黑暗中快速地闪过微弱的火光，不久前弥漫在前院的那个气味迅速地填满了整个房间。

这与其说是邀请更像是挑衅。但是他太累了，而且迫切地需要一些帮助。“你有什么更厉害的玩意儿吗？”

一阵尴尬的沉默后他的请求终于得到了回应，“你是认真的吗？”

拉尔夫没有给自己留下反悔的机会。

他听到盒子被打开又关上的声音，这时眼睛逐渐习惯了黑暗。他看见博尔顿从扶手椅上倾过身来给他点火，便下意识地伸手托住对方的手背。就他们的熟稔程度来说， 这个行为可能有点过于亲密，化学品和草叶混合物燃烧起来呛鼻的味道在两人手上留下共同的犯罪证据。

药物迅速发挥作用，他感到既开心又难过。接下来的记忆并不是那么清晰，他好像做了一个梦，在梦中他又回到了儿子的卧室，戴瑞克牵着一头小狗不知道从哪个角落冒出，径直扑入父亲的怀里，小狗使劲钻到他们中间，用鼻子轻轻地蹭过他的脸，湿漉漉的鼻息喷在他的脸上。在大脑构建的温馨假象安抚下，他终于放松下来，拥抱着毛茸茸的幻觉陷入睡眠。


End file.
